


My Sunshine

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Please don't take my sunshine away...





	My Sunshine

"No..."

You were lying there, a pool of blood gathering around you. Steve fell to his knees besides you, completely uncaring about the red liquid staining his suit. He also didn't care that he was in the middle of combat zone. The other Avengers knew he had to have this moment with you. Possibly your last.

You opened your mouth, but Steve shushed you, carefully holding your body to his, cradling your head. Tears fell from his eyes, so you smiled and lifted your hand, gently laying it on his cheek. His hand gripped yours, holding it exactly where it was. 

"I love you.", Steve breathed. You smiled, your eyes filling with tears as well.

"You are my sunshine...", you began, voice strained, not quite hitting the notes. 

"My only sunshine. You make me-", you interrupted yourself by sniffling. "happy when skies are gray." 

You were growing colder by the second. Steve was sobbing now, his grip on your hand almost as painful as the wound that was still bleeding profusely.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love... you..."

The last slither of life left your eyes, you were staring right through Steve, your hand slack, breathing stopped. 

Steve tried to pull you impossibly closer, heart-wrenching sobs tearing from is body as he whispered out the last line of the song.

"Please... don't take my s-sunshine away..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
